


Everything Stays

by your_lovely_abomination (cocopuff_wowvoltron)



Series: BMC fluff [10]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Everything Stays, Fluff, Idk I heard the song and it made me think of this, Post-Squip, Song fic, adventure time reference??, i don’t even know why I’m doing this, song: everything stays, this doesn’t count as angst does it?, uh this is terrible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-27 01:43:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15675507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cocopuff_wowvoltron/pseuds/your_lovely_abomination
Summary: Post squip song fic with the song Everything Stays from Adventure Time. Takes place immediately after the squipcident. This is probably incredibly inaccurate oops.





	Everything Stays

**Author's Note:**

> I didn’t really know how to summarize this but I wrote it in one sitting so it’s probably garbage anyway.

_Let’s go in the garden, you’ll find something waiting..._

 

Jeremy shot his head up and gasped. He looked around at his surroundings. Mechanical beeping and the intoxicating smell of disinfectant reminded him that he was in the hospital. Michael was sitting in chairs near the door. They both looked up at the sound of Jeremy waking up. 

 

_...right there where you left it, lying upside down_

 

“You’re awake!” Michael said as he ran over.

 

“Uh-huh. Didn’t I already wake up?” Jeremy asked, the memory cloudy.

 

“Yeah, but you’ve been asleep for a long time. We were wondering when you’d wake up again,” Michael answered, a small smile starting st the corners of his lips.

 

_When you finally find it, you’ll see how it’s faded..._

 

 __”Michael,” Jeremy began, something hitching in his throat that he was forced to swallow down. “I-I am so sorry,” he finished, biting his lip. Michael frowned and looked away.

 

_...the underside is lighter, when you turn it around_

 

”I know you are, Jeremy,” was all Michael answered with. Jeremy clenched his jaw trying to hold back the lump in his throat and the tears threatening to run down his cheeks.

 

”Michael? What’s wrong?” Jeremy asked hoarsely. Michael looked at Jeremy, his own eyes glossed over with tears  

 

“What are we?” 

 

_Everything stays, right where you left it..._

 

”What am I to you, Jeremy?” Michael asked reaching up to wipe a tear from his face. 

 

_...everything stays, but it still changes_

 

”Y-you’re my best friend,” Jeremy replied with a choked sob. “Whatever the fuck happened, it’s always going to be us against the world. You know that, don’t you?” Michael hummed in response. 

 

“But why? You have everything now. Popularity, a shot at a girl. Why do you need me?” 

 

_Ever so slightly..._

 

”Because no matter what we are best friends, Michael.”

 

_...daily and nightly_

 

“How can you be so sure? This is all so insane. How do you know?” 

 

_In little ways..._

 

“I just do. Our life is fucked up, but it’s our life to live, and you know what?” 

 

“What?” 

 

“It’s our two player game.” 

 

_...when everything stays._

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This doesn’t exactly follow the song seeing how the premise is a bit different, but uh I tried and I like it and it makes me kinda sad I’m trying not to cry right now so uh I hope you liked it. 
> 
> Please comment or some shit. 
> 
> I’m so sorry that I never filled out that request! I had most of it done and then I lost motivation and I know it’s a terrible excuse but I’m so sorry. The draft got deleted some how and now it’s gone. Maybe in the future if I get motivation to write it again I will. Sorry again!!!


End file.
